


Sacrificing a Pawn

by ch19777



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch19777/pseuds/ch19777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes a skilled observer like you to notice that his smile never quite reaches his eyes." Red John's take on that infamous promo picture for episode 2x23 everyone seems to whine about these days. Entry for the JF May challenge 'Empty Promises'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificing a Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** 2x22 and 2x23
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't even own that promo picture.
> 
> _**A/N:** I can't even justify to seriously call this speculation as it is – judging by the actual spoilers – totally unlikely that things will play out like this. It's really only that one photo that inspired this. Well, that and people's reaction to it.  
> _

Jane is acting foolishly.

Three days passed since you delivered the smiley-adorned note to his bedroom, placed it neatly folded right next to his dozing figure, but this time Jane doesn't live up to your expectations. The message, stating that you compiled a list of his closest friends, was only meant to provoke him and to entertain you. You didn't plan to do any bodily harm; not in the foreseeable future anyway.

Now you're not so sure about this anymore. Observing a mismatched couple on their first date over the rim of your menu is hardly your idea of fun. Your carotid already pulsates angrily and soon you'll need to take out your anger on someone, anyone.

You expected Jane to lose his head, to become paranoid and most importantly to hover over your mutual friend, the lovely Agent Lisbon. Jane trying to protect her from your greedy knife and to infuriate her in the process promised to be very delightful. You just love to watch those two bicker.

Unfortunately, your hopes were shattered. When you realized that the consultant not only withheld the existence of your letter from Lisbon, but also studiously avoided her at all, you were suspicious. And as if this wasn't already letdown enough, his behavior became downright inscrutable later. You despise when people stray from their assigned roles and Jane out of the blue beginning to court that pseudo psychic momentarily threw you for a loop.

And a fraud that woman is without a doubt. The fact that she once claimed to be in contact with your beloved deceased sister – who was never even born in the first place – proved as much. You wondered where the sudden attraction came from, if you had misinterpreted things between Jane and Lisbon in the past. Self-doubts are an ugly thing and even though you tried to distract yourself with a spontaneous killing the other night, they still infested your mind and made you grumpy.

That is, until now.

Forking a piece of meat, you finally figure Jane's plan out: On a silver platter he is presenting you a sacrificial lamb. He is creating an illusion, just for you, and you almost fell for it.

It's actually pretty cute. Stupid and futile, but you can't help admiring him a little for his attempted scam. You see now that for Jane this dinner is even less fun than for you. He's trying desperately, you have to give him that. The pricey restaurant and the lovely flowers he bought for his date give nothing of his inner turmoil away. It takes a skilled observer like you to notice that his smile never quite reaches his eyes. The way he fumbles with his wedding band suggests that his mind and heart are not with the woman across from him. Instead he remembers the family you took away from him and you are fairly certain that he also thinks of the one person in his life whose death would destroy him.

Frye, who clearly is not that certain person, is oblivious to all of this. Flirting and laughing and teasing, she is completely in her element and never notices that Jane slightly winces whenever she touches him. In the way she throws back her head it is obvious that she believes she already scored with Jane. You know how to read her; she's been the same with you in the past. Of course she had no idea of your true identity then. For her you were just another person she could deceive, pinch money from and finally lure into her bed.

One glance at Jane tells you, however, that tonight Frye will go to bed alone. She won't like that; she is used to getting what she wants. Being the overconfident little shammer that she is, it never crosses her mind that people could use her the same way she uses them. For a moment, you entertain the idea of accepting Jane's oblation and to choose Frye as your next victim. Her facial expression upon realizing that she slept with a serial killer last year might be well worth it.

But, just like last time, she isn't really able to whet your appetite. You suspect that she would make a boring victim, one of those who believe that their feminine charms and begging will keep them alive. You had your share of those in the past and quite frankly, you are looking for more of a challenge these days. You want to be met with fierce resistance just for once and you doubt that Frye can keep what her pretentious demeanor promises.

Besides, you can't reward Jane for tricking you like that. Sentimental little favors could easily damage your reputation. Seeing him struggle with feelings of guilt because of initiating Frye's untimely death would of course be delicious, but not as much fun as watching his meltdown after finding Lisbon's corpse.

You can hardly conceal your excitement about that possible scenario and you are glad when Jane, much to Frye's dismay, calls it a night only half an hour later and sends her home in a cab. Standing alone in the ill-lit parking lot, Jane looks especially vulnerable and lost. You are amused when he cautiously looks around, without a doubt keeping an eye out for you, before getting in his car. He stops at the exit of the parking lot for several minutes and you are not in the slightest surprised. All too well you can imagine what a difficult choice he has to make.

A turn to the right will bring him home for another slumberless night beneath your artwork. Turning left he could be at Lisbon's place in less than ten minutes, where he would stare at her windows and be too afraid to knock on her door. Even before Jane speeds away into the direction of his own house, you knew that he would choose the option he deems least risky for Lisbon's safety.

Luckily you don't share Jane's dilemma.

You are also not one to wait until a girl finally invites you in.

Determined to follow up the words of your letter with actions, you steer your car leftwards without any hesitation.

**The End**


End file.
